


In the morning, you'll be dead.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Really Character Death, Object Head AU, Object Head! Wally, death is not detailed!, this can also be read platonic/romantic as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Sammy is only focused on serving his Lord and the Lost Ones, troubled souls in need of constant attention and support, who look to him and his sermons as their only line of protection and comfort. So, when a strange new creature begins to leave ink trails everywhere, scaring the Lost Ones with their constant static noises; he decides to hunt them down to make things right.Of course, he didn’t plan on the creature recognizing him.





	In the morning, you'll be dead.

The first signs were the ink trails.

Sammy, despite his comfort in his sanctuary, often traveled among the different floors, helping the Lost Ones, preaching his sermons and doing whatever else his Lord requested. Granted, his memory wasn’t perfect, but he had come to recall the floors quite vividly. He had to, if he wanted to survive. He knew everyone’s particular powers and their usual behaviors. Nobody, from the most mindless of searchers to his perfect Lord, ever left these trails.

They were someone _new._ Sammy couldn’t recall the last thing anything “new” occurred in the studio. It hurt his head too much.

They were on different floors, so whoever did it was always on the move. The trails were long, going through room after room without stop, with large black puddles always nearby. It was slightly dangerous, if he were to be honest. Too much of these trails and soon, the threat of being pulled back in would become a stronger possibility.

Thus, Sammy made his newest mission to find this mysterious creature and get them to stop, any means necessary.

Next, he received another sign. The studio tended to be relatively quiet, save for the usual ambience of the usual chattering and groaning of monsters and general machinery noises. Yet, very faintly, as Sammy continued on with his usual duties; he began to hear a new noise. Faint, static noises, almost like a broken tape recorder. He forced himself to stay put. He was a patient man, not one to jump head first into danger.

Though, perhaps they weren’t dangerous. Nearby creatures didn’t seem to be injured, nor could he find any corpses near the trails. The creature just seemed to keep getting stranger and stranger.

After some time, Sammy could no longer stay put, simply searching the aftereffects. The static noises came closer to where the Lost Ones lived. Immediately, they grew terrified, hiding deep within the shadows and held each other tightly, listening closely to the new sounds. He felt his heart drop at the sight, worried for the poor creatures.

So, to reassure them, he promised to find the creature and put an end to their behavior. Sammy prepared himself with an axe, in case of anything, and headed up the floors, following the endless trails; the noises becoming louder and louder as he did so.

He found himself in one of the quieter floors, ones that weren’t particularly plagued by ink creatures. Now, the creature was quite easy to track. He walked slowly in the hallways, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. He carefully rounded the corners of the hallway, as the ink became fresher and fresher, the noises now within perfect hearing range. Finally, as he went down one more hallway, he finally caught sight of the creature.

For a moment, a wave of familiarity washed over him. Then, it was quickly replaced by shock. The creature, a male, was not entrapped in ink! He could see it clearly, he had human flesh! Peering closer, he took in his other details. He was lanky, somewhat tall for a human but short compared to most people in the studio. He wore old, faded overalls, the bottom of his legs covered and stained with ink, still not cased into it like the others. He also wore a white, button up T-shirt, it to covered with numerous stains. He carried a mop, that was covered in fresh, drippy ink. To seemingly balance his normal body, his head was a large tape recorder. A somewhat busted tape recorder, with its tape pooled around the creature’s arm and body.

Sammy grimaced. Most likely, the creature had no way of seeing. He wasn’t even sure if he could hear.

The creature stopped in his tracks, using his mop to begin “cleaning” the floor. As he thought, the creature couldn’t see, clumsily moving his mop around as he walked into a nearby office, making a static noise of surprise as he bumped his body against the door.

Sammy decided to follow him, entering the office with purposely loud steps. The creature noticed immediately, whipping around with fear, the static growing louder as he turned his head around. Pathetically, he held his mop out, almost like a weapon.

“I won’t hurt you… friend,” Sammy told him, stepping closer to the creature. The creature paused and turned straight to face him, seemingly curious. He titled his head, staring.

Sammy spoke loudly, yet softly, trying to calm the thing down while still being legible. “You don’t have to worry. I’m just here to give you… a friendly warning, yes. Please correct me if I’m wrong, friend, but it seems as though you are unable to see. That’s just fine, we all have lost much here. It’s just that, your mop, it’s not covered in water. It’s covered with ink, so you’re tracking it everywhere. Perhaps you should put it away, dear friend—”

“Sammy.” He suddenly spoke, his voice rough from the aged recording. Sammy’s breath hitched. The two stared at each other for a long time, not able to say much. The creature’s grasp on the mop loosened and it fell to the floor.

“N-o. N-o.” the creature broke the silence, shaking his head. The ‘no’ sounded broken, saying more of the actual phonetics instead just saying ‘no.’ “N-o. No. No. No. NO.” his voice suddenly raised in volume, the quality glitching slightly. The ‘no’ sounded more organic now, finally put together.

“SAMMY. DIED.” Sammy’s breath hitched and was unable to speak. The creature continued for him, as his body began to tremble.

 “SAMMY. DIED.” He repeated, his voice glitching as it continued to raise in volume. “NO! SAMMY! DIED! I’M SURE! I KNOW! I SEE BODY! B-L-OO-D EVERYWHERE. EVERYONE KNOW. I’M OUTTA HERE!” he held himself, shaking badly. “JOEY… JOEY! IN-V-ITE. M-E. LOCK. M-E. IN. MACHINE!”

With that, the creature let out an unbearably loud screech, one that had Sammy gripping the sides of his head. The creature let out glitched, broken words, smeared and mixed together. For a second, it almost sounded like he was _sobbing._ Snapped out of his fog, he came close to the creature and impulsively held him close to his chest. The creature squirmed in his hold, letting another scream out. Sammy held him tightly, not letting him go free.

 “Ssshhh, ssshhh,” he quickly hushed, using a hand to stroke his back. “Please. It’s okay! I’m here. I’m alive and that’s okay.”

“SAMMY. DIED.” The creature replied. He stopped resisting and now, relaxed slowly into his arms. His head rested on Sammy’s shoulder, now wrapping his arms around his torso. “SAMMY. DIED…. Sammy… died…” his voice quieted down, though he still letting out garbled noises, his body shaking as he did so.

“Sammy… died… not… here… in… this… hell…”

Sammy let out a long sigh, patting the creature’s back. “I’m so sorry, friend. I don’t remember you. I really can’t. Being here for so long has… taken so much from me. But, that’s fine. Perhaps my Lord has put you here for a reason… whatever it is, we can do it together… say, do you remember… your name?”

“…W-A-L-L-Y.”

“Wally, huh? …It does sound familiar. Were we friends?”

Wally held him tightly. “…Mi-ss-ed… you…”

“…Me to,” Sammy said, rubbing his back again. Even if he barely remembered him, there was still a familiar sting to his name, his words, everything. Worse yet, he was a reminder of everything he had lost. Everything he knew, before he was trapped within the studio.

“Me to, Wally.”

 

* * *

 

“god damn it, why th’ hell am i so stupid…” wally cursed to himself, unlocking the studio to let himself inside. it was the middle of the damn night, so the studio was just as cold as the outside. wally, even with his heavy layers of a sweatshirt, a sweater and a hoodie, shivered.

“better find it quick, before i freeze to death…” sighing, he walked around the studio, turning the flashlight on. he checked all over the first floor, in the rooms he tended to sweep and clean the most, yet it still proved to be missing.

frowning, he went downstairs, to the music room. it was there he realized something odd, passing by the music room.

the door was slightly opened, with the lights turned on. he could see it pouring out of the small crack. for most people, they would automatically assume a burglar or something just as heinous; but wally knew his weird, kooky coworkers. with his luck, he would open the door to see everybody around a pentagram circle, trying to summon satan. though, he kept his flashlight in his hands, ready to beat any burglars head in, just in case one was dumb enough to raid a failing animation studio.

he sighed, opening the door. “look, i ain’t here for no trouble, have you seen my wallet—”

sammy’s dead body laid in the middle of the music room. blood pooled around him, splatters of blood all over the instruments. all over the walls. it was a horrible, awful sight.

“sammy?” wally said standing still. he blinked. sammy didn’t move. sammy didn’t breathe.

in the back, he could hear the projector reels still rolling.

his breath went shaky and his eyes became wet. with a tremble in his voice, he asked again, “sammy—”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sammy walking up to the lost ones, holding wallys hand: hey.... i KNOW.... i said he was gonna be gone yknow but uh... HES NICE I SWEAR  
> wally: -waves-  
> the lost ones: !?!?!?!?  
> \----  
> this is inspired by this drawing of an object au! wally: ( http://adobe-outdesign.tumblr.com/post/171602706805/click-here-for-high-res-and-sketch-versions) i loved it SOOO much and i was rly inspired to write a fic based off of this idea!! and this is a kind of a blend of canon info and also general au stuff? like i personally wrote this under the concept that joey is slowly trying to invite people one by one into the studio in order to force them to be a part of his story, or something like that! 
> 
> even tho i was confused as FUCK at first... the more and more i think abt the final chapter the more i just dig it and all the concepts that come with it, especially all the angsty shit like YESSS IM LOVING THIS @THEMEATLY TY FOR MY LIFE
> 
> i also love sammy and wally so much... and i just want them to be blessed... and i wish there was like? more content of wally and sammy being good friends! i like to view them as like, those friends that bicker and fight and always get on the others nerve but at the end of the day, they really do care for each other. like their friendship is that whole "hey! IM the only one thats allowed to make fun of him" trope! SO yknow make ur own content to what you want, one of the true powers i have as a fanfiction author -fingerguns-
> 
> anyways!! tysm for reading this story and my authors note!! please leave some kudos/a bookmark or a comment if you liked it, it rly inspires me to keep writing!! if you'd like to request a story, hmu on my writing blog @vriskaserbet on tumblr!! i'll also be cross posting this story onto there for later!! alright tysm, have a wonderful day/night!! =^w^=s!


End file.
